


Akira in a hot bath

by purplefox



Series: Masturbation May 2019 [20]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: A long day and Akira wants to unwind to thoughts of Yusuke





	Akira in a hot bath

He was weary when he slid into the bath but that was not all that he was. He had gone through a long day. A long tiring day that felt as though more hours were in the day than should be. Akira poured warm water over his head before he sank deep into the small tub with a sigh.

This tub was made for people not his height but it was still enjoyable or at least he was planning to enjoy it. To the best of his abilities he was going to enjoy a long soak in the tub because he had put up with so much after leaving LeBlanc in the morning.

He had met Yusuke first thing at the Shibuya station and it took everything in him to make certain he did not say something slick or stupid. It took everything in him not to comment on how good Yusuke looked in his uniform.

Akira had given into watching Yusuke walk away however. All of his simple pleasures could not be taken away from him. He was being considerate and responsible by keeping his feelings hidden but his responsibility of a leader did not mean his feelings went away.

His feelings for Yusuke went in so many ways. He truly admired him. He was strong he was kind although it took some time to see. But he was so pretty, he was more than his face. Akira felt guilty fixating on Yusuke’s face the way he did sometimes.

He let his head rest back a bit but not too far. The last thing he wanted to chance was breaking the tub somehow. He had to angle himself a bit in order to get his hands to slip under the water and rest just where he wanted.

Then he had to snort because of just how crowded the whole thing was. Akira sighed long and hard the sound bouncing around the bathroom as he gently trailed a finger down his cock where he was under the water.

As tired as he was his cock would not quit. The wonders of youth. He gave a small snort before he closed his eyes as he circled the tip of his dick with his finger. Around the crown and over the slit. A teasing press and poke to the sensitive slit before he slipped his finger down his shaft and fought back the shudders the touch induced.

His feelings for Yusuke were so strong but as a leader he could not make that move. He feared losing too much and right now there was just so much at stake. Not just their team work, people depended on them as thieves and Akira depended on Yusuke.

He let his fingers wrap around his shaft as he began a slow stroke for a rhythm. Never past the middle of the shaft. Just a slow pump of the crown and the middle while he used his thumb to press against his slit and he fought back moans.

He had been so good after meeting up with Yusuke. He had not said anything, he had kept it friendly even professional. Even when he had been haunted by that bare stretch of skin on Yusuke’s neck. In the train he had been focused on it. In the train he had been hard, Yusuke’s unique scent just coaxing him forward.

He had resisted temptation and gained some peace of mind only to be confronted with Fox after school. Akira hissed and had to lean forward so his chin almost touched his chest. His grip on his cock tightened around the head and he let his finger slip away from the sensitive slit as his hand he dragged to the base of his cock.

He let it rest there for a few seconds before he dragged it back up. another motion and another tease. All his best spots. The underside, the strip of skin at his base that made him twitch and moan. The slit of his cock and the very tip of the crown. He panted as his own touch drove him closer and closer to the edge.

The feeling of the warm water over his skin as he jerked off was almost indescribable. For Akira it was already arousing but to be immersed waist deep in water like this. To have his cock surrounded in heat like this made everything so erotic.

He could barely move in the small tub but he moved slightly into his own thrusts. It was hard not to. A small rock forward to fuck his own hand as he chased his pleasure. Chased pleasure in his hand while his thoughts lingered on Yusuke. While his thoughts were centred on Yusuke. There was honestly no other choice for him. Yusuke was so much, he was everything that Akira wanted and he had to stay silent.

He had to keep his fantasies to himself. He groaned deep the sound bouncing over the tiles in the bathroom when he slipped his finger against his slit hard enough for precum to bubble around his finger. The feeling made him shudder so violently Akira had to slap his free hand on the edge of the tub.

The feeling was so strong and wild. Wild like Fox in Mementos. Beautiful Fox that listened to him and backed him up. Akira bit his lip as he teased the crown of his cock with one hand and grabbed for purchase with the other. It was all he could do as he drove himself to the edge.

A press to the underside of his cock. A hard press and a slow glide down to the base before he wrapped his cock in a tight grip and moved it back upwards. The feeling of the warm water moving around him as well… Akira’s head dipped forward again as his knees shook in pleasure. The tension was building with every tease and touch. His own hand was slicker than water.

He jerked himself, he teased himself until moans bounced around the bathroom and he had to hunch over to keep from shifting too hard. When he finally came it was with a strangled cry followed by soft pants as he relaxed in the tub. Akira fought to catch his breath before he let his eyes slip closed for just a bit as his blood settled. The water was still warm, hopefully it would still be if he nodded off right around now.


End file.
